let heaven and earth collide
by SassafrasSandals
Summary: odin has a few things to say concerning loki and darcy's relationship — TaserTricks


**summary: **odin has a few things to say concerning loki and darcy's relationship.

**dedication: **for anyone who is willing to part with an ao3 invite andfor the captain, as always. see I told you I'd get it done.

**disclaimer: **Thor and its various related universes are the property of Marvel. No infringement of copyright is intended.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**let heaven and earth collide**

* * *

Once again Loki found himself standing before the All-Father, and although this time he was sans the shackles and chains, he still felt the same foreboding sensation building up in the pit of his stomach. He had been expecting this confrontation for some time now and he was dreading the outcome of this meeting more than he had with the last.

Odin leant forward in his golden throne, Gungnir firmly grasped in his hand, "Loki, son of Odin, prince of Asgard," he announced to the empty hall, "I trust you know why I have summoned you?"

Loki swallowed, "Yes, All-Father."

He had always fought for what he had wanted. Whether it was the throne of Asgard, or the realm of Midgard or the recognition from the man sitting in front of him. And every time Loki fought he had failed, his dreams being snatched from within his grasp.

But not this time.

"This is about Darcy Lewis." Loki spoke, meeting the All-Father's eye.

Odin hummed in acknowledgment, "I have concerns regarding your relationship with the mortal."

If there was ever a good time to put his silvertounge to use, it was now, "I assure you All-Father, you have no need for concern. She is a mortal, she brings no danger to Asgard nor to the throne. The concerns you had with Jane Foster do not apply to Darcy. Thor is to be king and Jane his queen, and she has already proven herself to be more than worthy. Darcy is more than content with her life and does not seek a place in the halls of Asgard. You need not worry." the god of mischief spoke with as much sincerity he could muster all whilst trying to keep his nerves calm.

"That is not what troubles me." Odin disclosed, "You said yourself, she is a mortal. Their lives are short and they are such weak creatures, easily succumbing to disease and injury. She may die at any time."

Loki's steadfastness wavered. In truth, Darcy's mortality had been something of a concern to him. The humans expired after eighty, maybe ninety years. Darcy was already twenty-five. Loki would only have little more than half a century left with her, and that was without her being exposed to a fatal illness or wound.

But he would take what he could get. The brief three years he had spent with her had been the most fulfilling of all his life. She had managed to get through to him and had charmed him with her sass and wit, withholding judgement on both his biological heritage and his past crimes. She had given him a second chance without any of the expectations that had been pushed on him before. More importantly, she dragged him out of the shadows and saw him as Loki. Not prince of Asgard nor God of mischief nor brother of Thor, just as Loki.

There was no doubt in his mind, fifty years more with Darcy and the looming fear of her demise would be far better than losing her and having to watch her spend the rest of her life with someone else.

Loki opened his mouth to speak when Odin cut him off, "I am displeased with the pace your relationship with Darcy Lewis is growing."

"All-father, please-"

"Silence!"

The god of lies jumped involuntarily as the king of Asgard stared down at him, brows furrowed and fist clenched around his spear.

"Tell me Loki," Odin's voice echoed around the room, "why are you not yet engaged to Darcy Lewis?"

.

.

.

Loki blinked once. Then twice. His mouth opening and closing.

"Sorry, _what?_" he asked incredulously once he regained the ability to speak.

"You have not asked Lady Darcy's hand in marriage yet," Odin spoke calmly, "yet you do love her, do you not?" The once disgraced prince could only nod dumbly. "Then why do you wait, surely you can see that she returns your affections. You are moving too slowly."

Loki stared. This was a hoax. It _had_ to be a hoax. But as the trickster continued to stare he slowly began to realise that his situation was very much real. "Sorry, but, do you _want_ me to marry Darcy?" he questioned, completely and utterly confused at the turn of events.

The lines of Odin's face softened, "Loki in the past I have wronged you. My actions towards you were that of a king, not of a father. But you are my son and I wish for you to be happy, and never in all my years have I seen you happier than when you are with Darcy Lewis. The mortal girl is good for you and where I have failed you she has succeeded. She is more than worthy to be your bride," the corner of his lip twitched upward, "And marriage to a prince of Asgard would be the only way I could bestow one of Idunn's apples unto her."

Loki's breath caught in his throat, "You would…_make her immortal_?"

The king of Asgard nodded to his son, "If you make her your wife, then yes."

An unfamiliar sensation overcame Loki. A mix of relief, ecstatic disbelief and unyielding elation all blanketed in unaccustomed sense of calm and completion. Loki placed his left fist over his heart and lowered himself to his knee, all while keeping eye contact with the king, "Thank you…father."

As the All-Father watched his adopted son leave the throne room, most likely off to find his beloved Darcy, Odin let a small rare smile grace his lips. He had no doubt that the mortal would accept Loki's proposal. Frigga will be overjoyed to hear that her other son was to marry, Thor delighted to learn that he will gain a new sister and Lady Jane thrilled and relived to have a familiar friend on Asgard.

The nine realms were at peace and so was his family.

Odin could broach the subject of grandchildren with his sons later.

* * *

**A/N: if anyone could spare an invite to ao3 I would be eternally be in your servitude.**


End file.
